


【铁虫】Precious

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Peter, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: a wedding pwp





	【铁虫】Precious

warning：一点点产乳play，重度ooc  
*****  
“你认为这真的是个好主意吗？”  
被压在窗台边时候Peter又忍不住问了一遍，他身后的纱窗微微晃动，楼下草坪的气球彩带看的清清楚楚。  
“Honey，这是我们的婚礼，理应该我们为所欲为。”  
Tony低声安慰着他，手却不安分地钻进了Omega西装里，在他细软的腰侧轻轻掐了一把。  
Peter倒吸了一口气，他瞬间就软了腰，瞧着Tony的眼睛湿润的潮红着，还在企图拯救一下在危险边缘徘徊的两人：“Wwwait,Tony，我还是觉得我们不应该抛下来宾躲在这里干……嗷！”  
Tony舔了舔自己刚在男孩脖颈咬出来的小小牙痕，在听到怀里人微弱的呜咽眯着眼满意地笑了笑。  
“不用担心，Happy会搞定一切的。”  
他又重新低下头去，勾住少年湿漉漉的唇瓣舐舔起来，同时双手灵活地解开了Peter齐整的西装，他热爱这个过程，亲手剥开自己的玫瑰然后让小玫瑰在自己身下绽放。  
Peter还是不怎么学会亲吻，他的吻技比起纵横情场数十年的老手实在贫乏的可怜，Tony是个好老师，但学生过于羞涩实在不能怪罪他。  
但无论如何Tony·Stark总能得到他想到的。  
在小Omega被吻到发出可怜兮兮的呜咽前Tony放开了他的嘴，男人顺着少年嫣红的唇瓣一路延伸到白皙修长的脖颈，而后转至后脖的腺体，青柚的香味逐渐浓郁，诚实讨好地向Alpha伸出手，青涩而魅惑，无论多少次Tony都会沉醉。  
他在那处花源落下一吻，换来怀里人一阵颤栗，Peter整个人埋在他肩头，声音软得像加了过量牛奶的太妃糖：“Tony，don't……”  
Tony伸出舌头舔着Peter的腺体，像雄狮巡视他的一般，不出意外发现Omega抖的越发厉害，耳垂红的能滴水出来。  
“Baby，你发情期到了么？”  
Peter咬着嘴唇轻轻地摇了摇头，他松开牙齿，艰难道：“Karen告诉我还有两天左右。”  
“Good。”  
Peter还没明白男人的意思，后颈就感受到了刺破的微痛，几乎同时，他闻到了Tony身上散发出来的白兰地的醇香。  
标记后Alpha的气味是最好的催情剂，Peter攀着Tony的手指骤然收拢，他不可抑制地发出一声含糊的呻吟，整个人朝后蜷缩起来。  
Alpha顺着他的腿根向上扯掉了内裤，手指撑开湿透的后穴伸了进去，异物入侵的感受刺激得小Omega猫儿似的“咿呀”抽吸，他在Tony的肩头咬出一个浅浅的月牙印，声音断断续续带着哭腔：“你……你作弊……”  
“So Sorry。”  
Tony毫不诚心地道歉，他曲着手指在少年隐秘的后穴抽插，一掌拢着对方硬起的阴茎轻慢揉捏。前后亵玩的快感潮水般搅合着Omega，他眼角涔着情欲的嫣红，身上很快泛起浅浅一层粉色，凑上前情怯怯地亲吻着Tony，唇边溢出轻浅甜腻的呻吟，白皙的大腿也迫不及待缠在男人腰上磨蹭。  
这是少年情动的表现，Tony满意地把小猫咪一样讨娇的Omega压在窗棂上，从他脖颈一路向下舔出湿漉漉的痕迹，然后含住挺立的乳珠。  
生产后的胸部显然是Omega的弱点，Peter尖叫着啜泣一声，他伸手想推开胸口毛绒绒的脑袋，可对方压着他的大腿手指又往里挤了几寸，他那点微弱的反抗瞬间软成一滩春水，只能任Alpha为所欲为。  
“Tony，不要玩这里……”  
“Why?”Tony含住娇嫩软绵的乳肉，“帮我的Omega催奶似乎是我该尽的义务，Baby。”  
他湿滑的舌尖绕着肿胀的乳首细细吮吸，香甜的奶水便汩汩流下来，少年也随着拔高呻吟，情欲的酥麻欢愉从脊髓攀上来，携潮汹汹将他整个淹没其中。  
伴随着阵阵情潮，少年后穴流出的蜜液愈多，他不再满足手指的抽插，希望能换上更粗大火热的家伙。  
Peter勾着Tony的腿又朝上提了提，他柔软无骨的手指在Tony脊背绵绵摩挲，下身轻轻摆动妄图更靠近男人的阴茎。  
Tony对Omega的小心思了如指掌，他放开了握着少年阴茎的手，抬起头捉起雪白的手腕放在自己硬挺的胯前，笑着问他：“Bad girl，你想要它么？”  
隔着布料也能感受手里的炙热跳动，Peter睁着春水溢满的兔眼迷茫又无辜地瞧着Tony，无意识舔了舔嘴角，状似思考了一秒后羞怯怯地点了点头。  
God bless。  
Tony呼吸又粗重了几分，他始终不明白为什么一个人能同时做到清纯又淫荡且毫不突兀，但不妨碍他为此痴迷。  
他捉住少年的手拉开裤链，将早硬得难受的阳物掏了出来，白皙小巧的掌心握不住涨大的粗壮，巨大的色差给人以极刺激的感观，Tony含着少年微张的唇瓣，顺着Omega的淫液迫不及待一插到底。  
“唔！”  
Peter仰起头发出一声软绵绵的哀鸣，似痛似愉悦，绵软的身体贴在Tony身上，脚趾不自觉伸展又蜷成一团。  
“My little rose……”  
明明是生过一个孩子的Omega，后穴依旧紧致如处子，Tony掴着怀里人雪嫩圆润的臀尖，肉刃顶着Omega柔软的内壁寸寸肏开，缓慢而轻柔地抽插，他的动作温柔地近乎怜惜，仿佛认真地在亲吻一朵玫瑰。  
可小玫瑰并不满意这般温吞的爱抚，他难耐地摆动纤细的腰绞着Alpha的阴茎，渴望得到更粗暴的肏弄，但全身酥麻软绵，着力仿佛蜻蜓点水无用。

于是他只好急切哼哼着伸出舌尖舔Tony的嘴角，像软趴趴的幼犬：“More……please give me more……”  
“Chippie。”Tony低低笑了一声，他揉着Peter的臀沉下腰把阴茎猛力顶到底，不出意外得到耳边突然拔高的尖叫，而后化成一串甜腻的呻吟。他加快了抽送的速度，每一次都又深又狠地干进去，卵囊敲打在穴口带来热辣辣的痛。  
小Omega浑身发抖，依旧尽量打开身体方便男人肏进最深处。他酣于情欲几乎神魂颠倒，直到蜘蛛侠灵敏的听觉听见了楼下由远及近的脚步声和说话声。  
“宴会马上开始了，新人居然还没出来，连婚礼都搞失踪是Stark的特色吗？”  
那是猎鹰的声音。  
接着又传来Natasha含笑的声音：“也许不得不为之呢？放轻松，就当免费度假。”  
“如果Stark的房子不这么大，我倒很乐意一间间敲门找一找。”  
“Guy，我完全不建议你这么做。”  
声音越来越近，最后停在了楼下。  
Peter被热潮搅成一团的脑子瞬间清醒了大半，他后知后觉发现自己半个身子都挂在窗子边，飘飘的纱帘遮不住春光，只要楼下的人一抬头就能发现他们谈论的对象躲在屋里做什么。  
害怕被发现的恐惧和羞耻一瞬间涌了上来，Peter为难地勾着Tony哀求：“进，进去屋里，Tony……不要在这里好不好？求你…求求你！”  
“Why？”Tony明知故问，“你不想被看见这副样子么？让他们看看平日一起上战场的队友此刻在别人身下被肏的浑身发软？”  
他抬起Peter的一条腿，恶意地放慢了速度，留一半性器埋在里面研磨着酸胀的内壁，Peter被折磨地眼泪汪汪，又羞又燥，不敢大声呻吟只能埋头在Tony怀里紧紧咬着他的领结，后穴一阵搅紧，吸得Alpha头皮发麻，差点射了出来。  
Tony闷哼一声，在Peter臀部惩罚性地拍了两下：“你最好不要喊出声，不然他们一抬头就能看见蜘蛛侠被肏软的样子。”  
说罢他掰开少年的肉穴，又一次猛力地干进去，水声淫靡，顶的太深龟头似乎要把宫口撞开，Peter浑身痉挛着颤抖起来，他死死咬着嘴依旧泄露出软娇的啜泣，断断续续像猫哭似的，泪水滚落下来，无声地谴责男人的暴行。  
Tony视而不见，他像抓住猎物的雄狮，只顾抓着身上抽搐敏感的小兔子肆意蹂躏，阴茎深深顶进去，好几次有顶到胃的错觉，唬得Peter生理性干呕。  
他恍惚觉得自己是被撕扯着翅膀的小鸟，又像携风夹浪的小船，Tony是咬住他喉咙的鹰，带来暴风雨的波塞冬。  
情潮翻涌，便不管极乐还是极痛。  
楼下的声音不知什么时候消失了，但两个人都不再顾得上。  
Alpha身下撞击的动作愈凶猛，小Omega比往日更紧致的媚肉绞着他，湿热又柔软，每一抽动带来头皮发麻的快感，Tony干脆把腰上的两条腿都抬高，方便自己更深地肏进内里。  
“My Petery，你流好多水不怕口渴吗？”  
Peter羞愤地作势要咬他，舌尖被男人勾住，化成了甜腻的亲吻，银丝黏腻。  
Tony嘴上轻柔地安抚着他，身下的动作却丝毫不减缓，将少年的后穴肏得无力再夹住粗硬的性器，流出的体液淋淋沥沥顺着窗檐蜿蜒而下。  
沉闷无风的室内回响着男人粗重的呼吸和少年细绵的呻吟，间杂着肉体拍打的撞击声和黏腻水声，汇成一曲春潮。  
少年未到发情期的身体受不住这么猛烈的抽弄，在Tony又一次肏过敏感点时，Peter终于颤抖着射了出来。  
高潮后的小蜘蛛彻底乏力地靠在Alpha身上，微微失神地张着舌头等不应期过去。  
Tony伸手拂开他贴在汗津津额头的发稍，小朋友轻轻吸了吸鼻头，乖巧地任他撩拨，仿佛某种漂亮精致的毛茸茸的小动物。  
Tony把他从窗台抱起来，就着还插弄的姿势压到了床褥里。  
还硬挺的阴茎随着主人走路的动作不时顶到深处，Peter无力摆弄着腰肢，发出低低地喘息。  
陷进柔软的床榻瞬间Tony就俯了上来，男人伸出舌头在少年小巧的耳垂上舔出湿热的水痕，压低的声音带着情色的沙哑：“Are you ok,Baby？”  
Peter睁开朦胧的泪眼无意识点点头，喉咙挤出轻哼，撑着手想把体内的性器抽出去，才起来三分之一就被Tony重重按进怀里，阴茎直接捅进内里，他咿呀尖叫一声，整个人软作春水无力挣扎。  
“出，出去呀……”  
Tony捧着他的头把细细碎碎的吻落在他的脸上，下身极色情地往里撞进去：“这怎么行，My Lolita还没有吃饱。”  
Peter迷迷糊糊撒娇：“饱了呀……Tony……不能再来了……”  
“Daddy的精液都还没喂给你怎么就饱了，睡衣宝宝，你不够诚实。”  
男人用手拢住少年白皙胸膛上两团软肉挤在掌心一阵揉搓，带着茧的指腹糙糙滑过鲜红的乳珠，香腻的奶液顺着指缝流下，Omega呜咽着想挣开，却只能任凭酥麻的情欲从胸前钻进四肢百骸。  
白兰地的香味再次铺天盖地下来，夹杂着些许皮革机油的气味，像一张大网牢牢罩住Peter。  
小蜘蛛无处可逃，只好尽力蜷缩着手脚贴在Tony怀里大口喘息。  
Alpha揽着他压在床褥和胸膛前亲吻，一面玩弄Omega的乳尖一面掰开他的大腿大开大合干进去。  
Tony热衷相拥交合的姿势。  
他低头能看见Peter被干到满面泪痕的失神轻泣，明明是只尖牙利齿的小豹子，却在自己身下哭成一只被欺负的乱七八糟的兔子，小小娇娇地，还怯生生向施暴者打开身体任君采撷。  
Tony并不是重欲好色之人，性爱于他只是和酒精鸦片一类的排遣寂寞的工具，直到遇见Peter他才恍然爱欲同源，他有多爱怜着Peter，就有多渴望将他从皮到骨吃抹干净。  
我的小塞壬。  
我的笼中蝶，掌中月。  
他垂下眼中缱绻柔情，放开捻揉少年乳珠的手勾着他的下颚将一串串吻从唇瓣吻到胸膛，身下肉刃则毫不泻力地抽插进穴肉，每一下顶撞都大力地携着来势汹汹的破坏欲，仿佛要通过这种凶狠的交媾将怀中人拆吃入腹。  
Peter垂着头埋在Tony脖颈呻吟，像交颈的小天鹅，情欲的嫣红从耳根一路蔓延至脊背，被Tony指腹轻轻一点就敏感地阵阵颤抖，他感受得到体内的粗长的性器进出，顶的太深总给他会被贯穿的错觉，下身又酸又涨却异常满足，蜘蛛侠引以为豪的承受力在床榻间完全败给情爱的贪欲。  
高潮来临之际他抬起头轻咬住Tony的舌尖，在尝到一点血腥的瞬间阴茎缴出湿漉漉的精水，白液从两人贴近的小腹淌下，点点落在Peter雪白腿根上，又滴在朱色的床单上，晕开了猩红的花瓣。  
交完第二次精的Omega终于没了力气，他只绵绵陷在枕头里，手臂无力攀着Tony，眼睑氤氲一抹潮红婉转妖冶。  
Tony伸舌去舔少年眼角那滴泪，Omega仰着头躲开，腰肢微微摆动了下，勾了蜜的声音有些急躁：“怎么还不射……”  
Tony被他娇憨的语气逗得莞尔，他干脆将Peter抱坐起来，轻抚着他的腺体放缓语气：“要不Baby自己动一动，说不定Daddy就射了。”  
Peter咬着唇不上当：“累。”  
Tony又轻轻笑了，他捏着少年的臀丘，放缓了抽弄速度，听着Peter因为舒服而轻轻呻吟的声音心里涌起柔情蜜意。  
Peter搂着Tony小动物一样咬他的耳根，身体随肉刃的进出上下摇晃，阴茎抵过小腹的满涨带给他餍足的欢愉，勾住他甜腻的呜咽。  
微风卷起纱帘，撩动四方天地的春意融融，热闹喧哗似乎来自另外一个世界，这里只剩两个人抵死缠绵。  
Tony抱着他肏了近一刻钟后才将精液全部射进Omega的后穴，高潮后抱着Peter将阴茎缓缓抽出来，白液顺着粉色的穴口缓缓流下，衬着被掐的青青紫紫的大腿，淫靡又香艳。  
Peter已经累极了，Tony把阴茎抽出去他也只是不适地扭了一下身子，而后整个人瘫在床被里。半梦半醒间Peter似乎听见Tony说了句“我爱你”，他无意识张了张嘴，不知道自己有没有回答。  
但其实也没什么所谓，他还有一生的时间来回答，而Tony总能知道。


End file.
